


Swapverse Danganronpa: The Heir of Emptiness

by Kinni



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (Like a Funhouse Mirror Talentswap), Alternate Killing Game, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Personality Swap, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, In Personality at Least, Junko Protagonist, Mystery, Personality Swap, Sane Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: Aoi Asahina didn't want a lot out of life. She just wanted to be able to swim in peace and forget about the despair that had covered her ever since her birth. However, on the day she was to go to Hope's Peak Academy, she is kidnapped and forced to participate in a Killing Game along with the ones who would be her classmates.Will she be able to survive? Will she be able to find some sort of meaning amidst the killings? That will have to be seen...





	Swapverse Danganronpa: The Heir of Emptiness

As one of the students scouted to join Hope's Peak Academy, Aoi Asahina was definitely far from ordinary. However, her talent as the Ultimate Swimmer was not actually the strangest thing about her. The aspect that truly merited such was the same thing that had led her into developing such a talent. It was her psychology, and it wasn't a positive thing.

Ever since she had first become aware of her own existence, Aoi was immersed in a crushing feeling that she would later identify as despair. She felt as if her very birth had been a mistake, and living on was pure suffering.

However, Aoi did not kill herself. She couldn't be sure that the despair would actually end even if she did so, after all. So doing something like that simply seemed pointless.

One day, when Aoi was six years old, she was taken by her family to a water park, where they taught her how to swim. Initially, Aoi didn't see any more meaning in that than she did in anything else, but she learned anyway, and that was when she made a startling discovery.

When she was immersed in the simple act of swimming, Aoi could simply forget everything, including her own despair. She quickly grew obsessed with the feeling of emptiness she could achieve while swimming, and soon she was entering swimming tournaments, simply because she could get away with spending large amounts of time underwater, in the name of “training”.

With things as they were, it wasn't surprising that Aoi's skills in swimming would grow at a monstrous pace, since that kind of single minded devotion was hard to find, and as time passed, she sought out bigger and bigger challenges, submerging herself into that pure feeling of void to greater extents.

The peak of it happened when Aoi was fourteen years old. She had heard about people crossing long distances via swimming, and so she planned and prepared, submitting herself to an even more intense training regimen, until she was able to circumnavigate the world purely by swimming.

Aoi had already been under heavy consideration for entering Hope's Peak Academy, but that feat pretty much rendered any possible discussion null. She obtained the title of Ultimate Swimmer and was invited to study at the Academy.

She didn't really have any interest in all the talk about bright futures, career prospects and all that junk. However, Aoi decided to respond to the invitation due to hearing that Ultimates weren't required to attend most classes, instead being asked to further develop their talents. Being able to spend most of her time swimming instead of having to go to classes seemed like a good deal.

However, when it came time for her to actually head to her first day in school, everything took a turn that was far from what she could have expected.

+0+

One of the services provided to the Ultimates was a transport service to take them to the school, and Aoi didn't think twice about using it. She had filled in the forms previously, so she wasn't surprised to see the black car with an emblem of Hope's Peak Academy appear at her door.

The driver was a middle aged man in a neat black uniform, who presented her with a few forms to write and asked for her identity in return. He confirmed it and called her to the car. Everything was neat and tidy, and there was nothing suspicious about any of that.

Junko sat on the back seat and prepared herself for a long journey without being able to swim. According to the information on the forms, she would be taken to a train station, from which she would ride and then take another car to be able to reach the academy.

However, just a few minutes after they had taken off, something unexpected happened. She suddenly started feeling sleepy. That was fairly unusual, considering how she had been in the car for only a little bit. And she wasn't the type to get sleepy during the day, anyway.

She decided to open the window to get some fresh air and sunlight, but quickly realized that she couldn't open it. She hit the stupid tiny window that was the only connection between front and back seats and tried to get the driver's attention.

He ignored her. At that point Aoi finally realized that something very wrong was going on. She hit the window and shouted, trying to get the people outside to notice her... But nothing worked, even people who were directly looking at her didn't seem to see anything wrong with the situation.

The door was locked as well, and punching the window did nothing. After that, she had already gotten much more sleepy, with her limbs weak and her senses darkening. Realizing there was nothing she could do, Aoi finally surrendered herself to unconsciousness.

+0+

After an undetermined amount of time, she woke up sitting on a chair. Looking around, she could see that the place she was in was some kind of storage room. It was made of bare concrete and had no windows.

Okay, so she had apparently been kidnapped, but she wasn't tied up or anything. That was something at least. Maybe the door was locked? Aoi went to check, and it opened easily. That was a surprise. The situation should be more complicated than she had thought.

Leaving the room, since she didn't have anything more to do, Aoi started exploring that place. She was in a tiled corridor with lots of doors on both sides. She took a look inside each of them, and saw that they were all storage areas of different kinds. There was one for books, one for canned food and other supplies, one for computers and other technical equipment, and so on and so forth. None of them had windows.

Aoi saw that one of the ends of the corridor was pretty close, so she decided to explore until there before heading back to see what was on the other end. However, when she was getting close her plans were changed immediately, because she saw someone coming out of the last door to the left.

It was a lilac-haired girl wearing a pretty formal variation of a school uniform, which looked more like a suit. She was also wearing black gloves.

As soon as Aoi, saw the girl, the girl saw her in return. Her reaction was to open her mouth and speak:

“Oooohhh.... It's a new person! Were you inside one of those side rooms, by any chance? It must be it! KYAHAHAHAHA!” She laughed in a weird way, opening her mouth way too wide and letting her tongue out.

“Yes, I was.” Aoi answered casually “I don't suppose you know anything about what is going on here?”

“Know anything...? I just woke up in the TV room. You're the third person I met, so far, but no one seems to know anything about this place. They all just woke up here after being kidnapped just like me! And they are all Ultimates as well, but they keep expecting me to have all the answers because I'm the Ultimate Detective, but I'm soooooorry, you guys! Unless there's a corpse to examine, I'm just as clueless as the rest of you, KYAHAHAHAHA!” She spoke relentlessly and without caring if the other person was listening at all.

Aoi found it refreshing “So they are all Ultimates? That could be the reason why we were kidnapped. Also, I'm the Ultimate Swimmer, Aoi Asahina.”

“Ultimate Swimmer? You sure don't look like it, with those bags of fat hanging off your chest. Seriously, they're huuuge! Don't they get in the way while swimming? Ah, and my name is Kyouko Kirigiri, I'm the Ultimate Detective like I said earlier, and the thing I love the most in the world are corpses!”

It didn't feel like the breasts comment warranted response, so Aoi instead decided to say something else “And the thing I love most in the world is being able to feel nothing at all and forget about myself while I'm swimming. If you care.”

“Uuuuuu! That's so cooool! I wonder what the others would think of you?” Kyouko tilted her head “It's just my opinion, but I think they are a bunch of stuck-ups!”

“I guess I'll see when I meet them. Is that it? Do you have anything else to talk to me about?”

“Nope! I want to search those side rooms and see if there is anything fun in them, so seeya!” That said, Kyouko ran towards a door further on in the corridor and entered it, laughing all the way.

Aoi then decided to go back and see what was on the other side of the corridor. She emerged in a connecting hall that had five exits, two on each side and one at the front. It was filled with chairs and tables, and decorated with paintings and statuettes.

There was someone there, a fat boy in glasses who was wearing a black school uniform. Since it couldn't be helped, Aoi decided to approach him.

“I suppose you're also one of the kidnapped Ultimates?” She led with that question “My name is Aoi Asahina, and I'm the Ultimate Swimmer.”

He looked at her with barely disguised contempt, as if even acknowledging her existence was beneath him, but he eventually talked:

“Hifumi Yamada. Ultimate Fanfic Creator.”

And that was it. He went back to ignoring her. Aoi decided that was just as well and went to investigate the side corridor next to the one she had woken up in.

It didn't take long for her to figure out the theme of this second corridor. They were all entertainment facilities. There was an Arcade, an indoor pool (which made her fingers twitch when she found out, but it wasn't the time), and an exercise room, where she found yet another person.

It was a girl with pure white hair (clearly dyed) and deep red eyes. She was dressed in a needlessly elaborate Arabic style dress, which was red with gold trimming and had two layers. She also had the design of a jewel engraved on her forehead.

At odds with her appearance, the girl was actually lifting dumbbells, and she was definitely used to such activity, having flawless technique even though the dumbbells she was using were exceedingly heavy, according to the 15KG printed on them.

The girl noticed her entry and paused in her training, placing the dumbbells back on the bench and looking at Aoi, clearly asking for her to come closer.

As she did so, the girl spoke “Hello, new person. I assume you must have just woken up. My name is Amara Masih, and I am the Ultimate Fighter.”

That made sense, considering what she was doing. The name wasn't Japanese, but whatever, Aoi had no reason to inquire about that “I'm Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer. I was about to go to Hope's Peak Academy when I was kidnapped.”

“You are the same as everyone else I've met so far, then.” Amara said “In my case someone poisoned my drinks a day earlier. I would really like to know who was responsible for that.” She smiled brightly but without any cheer in her eyes.

“For me it was the taxi.” Aoi said, since the other girl had volunteered the information.

Then Amara looked her up and down appraisingly, but then shook her head “I suppose you want to keep exploring. I will not deter you.” She gave a clear dismissal.

+0+

The next place Aoi explored was the first of the corridors on the other side. The first door she tried on that corridor led to an infirmary, and there were two students there.

The first was a girl with light brown hair that was wearing a ridiculously neat schoolgirl outfit. The skirt went almost to the ankles, the ribbon on the collar was tied in an almost artistic manner, and there were no wrinkles whatsoever on the clothing, looking like she had just put them on after pressing. She was apparently checking the medicine on the shelves.

The other was a girl with dark purple hair who was wearing casual clothing. It was a gray top and jeans, with an opened black jacket over it. Aoi had seen that kind of look many times before, it was pretty average for a teenage girl. She seemed to be helping out the other girl.

When Aoi entered, the first girl stopped what she was doing, turning to her and greeting with a loud voice “Welcome! You must be one of my wonderful new classmates! I wish to extend greetings to you, so would you please come closer?”

Aoi did so.

“My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, and I'm the Ultimate Programmer! If you have any troubles with your other classmates, you can count on me! Let's work together for a wonderful school life!” She stopped for a moment, then continued “And just to prevent any misunderstandings, I am actually a boy. I just wear those clothes because I like them!”

“My name is Aoi Asahina, and I'm the Ultimate Swimmer.” She replied, mentally correcting her earlier assumptions about Chihiro's gender.

“I am Touko Fukawa.” The other girl said “I don't think I'm that amazing, but I've been scouted for this academy as the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. I hope we can get along.” She smiled and bowed.

Aoi actually recognized that name. People were always in a rave whenever a new book by that author was released “I've heard your books sell very well.” She stated.

“Well, I guess...” Touko rubbed the back of her head “People tell me that my stories are very relatable...”

“Touko has been helping me check on the medicines, and she was super helpful!” Chihiro declared, earning an embarrassed stare from the girl “Also, I am happy to report that so far, everything has been in order, and we have everything we need to deal with whatever medical issues might crop up!”

“Is everything in this corridor medical facilities?” Aoi asked.

“Yes, that is what it seems to be!”

“I suppose I should go somewhere else to explore, then. And see the other people.” Aoi decided.

“Yes, you should definitely go and introduce yourself to the rest of your classmates! That is a great idea!” Chihiro declared.

Aoi nodded at him slightly and left the room.

It was truly annoying to have to introduce herself to so many people, but it was better to get it over with early. She wondered how many other students there were in that place. And she wondered why she hadn't seen even a single window the entire time she was there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this, finally. I hope you guys are entertained by this twist on the common Talentswap formula.
> 
> Did you guys understand who got whose personality? I hope so...
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
